


İ kissed a girl

by mikeydoesthings



Category: Over9000 (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Girlparks, Hurt/Comfort, they're all girls if you haven't noticed, uh first kiss i guess, what do i even tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeydoesthings/pseuds/mikeydoesthings
Summary: Awsten finds herself falling for her new drummer.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Otto Wood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	İ kissed a girl

"So," Awsten hesitates for a second, "Charlotte, is it?"  
"Just Otto," she smiles and Awsten feels like she could explode on the spot. She shakes her hand, warm and slightly calloused, and knows she's going to have to deal with this crush, but between sooner or later she chooses later.  
Still, her cheeks flush pink under Jawn's knowing look. 

Of course she finds a boyfriend, Awsten thinks, a girl this lovely wouldn't be single forever while Awsten processes her own sexuality. He's sweet and charming and Otto seems happy and Awsten shoves the crush as deep in the back of her mind as she can.  
This romance is short-lived, Awsten doesn't even remember the guy's name, but it still stings: it's not that fun to find out she's playing for the other team and you don't have a single chance with her. Not like she thought she had any.

"You ever wonder how it feels to kiss a girl?"   
They're having a sleepover, just the two of them, watching Twilight movies, and the question comes somewhat unexpectedly. Awsten stills, taken aback, but Otto continues, staring at the TV screen with a glassy look in her eyes, not noticing her friend's condition.  
"İ mean Katy Perry has to be singing about something in that song, right?"  
"Wanna try?" Awsten finds herself saying and it comes as a shock even to herself. Otto turns her head so fast that the curls bounce on her shoulders, face painted with surprise and fluster.  
"What?"  
"İ... We could kiss right now to try that, right?" Awsten laughs awkwardly, "İ can't promise cherry chapstick but I am a girl after all."  
Otto tilts her head and knits her brows in a way that makes Awsten consider, for a brief second, dropping this subject entirely, but then she moves closer and Awsten feels her heart beating harder than ever. Otto cups her jaw with one hand and looks her in the eyes, "can I?.."  
Awsten can only nod, breath hitching somewhere in her throat, and their lips meet.  
There's no fireworks or sparks flying but Awsten feels like there should be. Her hand comes up to tangle in Otto's hair and they part far quicker than Awsten would like to.  
"...fuck," Otto breathes out, eyes shiny, and Awsten holds her breath when she moves to move away, "I need to- I need to think," she continues, finally, and Awsten feels like she might cry.  
Otto sits down, hugging her knees, and suddenly looks small and sad, and Awsten can't help but reach for her shoulder.   
"Otto, is something wrong?"  
"No, I just-" her voice breaks and Awsten's heart breaks with it, "I just thought this would make things easier, but it just made them more difficult."  
"What do you mean?" Awsten feels like she's missing something, "you know you can tell me anything, right?"  
"I'm- I think I like girls," Otto stutters and tears start rolling down her cheeks, but she waves off Awsten's attempt at words of comfort, looking down at her knees, "I think... I think I like you."  
The heavy emphasis on the last word renders Awsten speechless and Otto seems to take it as rejection.  
"You have all the right to stop hanging out with me if that makes you uncomfortable," the words come difficult through the sobs, "I will totally understand if you do."  
"Otto," she leans closer to her and trying to sound calm, "look at me please."  
Her eyes meet Otto's, still filled with tears, and every word she could say loses its meaning, so she does the only thing she can.  
Kisses her again.  
İt feels like the time stopped for them. She feels Otto inhale sharply with surprise and tastes the salt on her lips. The kiss is a bit awkward, both of them of little practice, but Awsten wouldn't trade it for anything.   
"Wait! Does this mean..."  
"İt means I liked you the second I saw you," Awsten's breath is hot on their lips, still moments apart, "just didn't think you would reciprocate."  
"I thought you were straight." Awsten casts an offended glance at her, "Do I look like?.." and Otto giggles before drawing her closer for another kiss.


End file.
